shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tikkinette
Tikkinette is the non-binary ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Tikki from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Tikki is Marinette's Kwami and friend that helps her to become the superheroin Ladybug, by inhabiting the Ladybug Miraculous; Marientte's earrings. At first Marinette was scared of the Ladybug Kwami, as she had mistaken Tikki for a big bug that can talk until the Kwami reassures her that she isn't a threat, but a friend that can great her powers when needed. Since then the two have become close friends that can discuss Marinette's secret life as Ladybug, whenever she needs to talk about it with someone, where one of those occasions has Marinette wondering if she is truly worthy of being Ladybug and Tikki helps her to see that she is by telling her owner and friend that "Everyone has a past that they can learn from". In which reveals that Marinette is one of many Ladybug Miraculous holders that Tikki has watched over. Marinette also discuss her crush on Adrien and her non-Ladybug daily life with Tikki as a confidant. There have been times where Tikki has served as Marinette's conscience, whenever Marinette's negative emotions of anger and jealousy gets her to come up with bad ideas and tries to talk her out of them. Season One In "Princess Fragrance", Tikki becomes sick after a battle Ladybug fought in the rain and tells Marinette of the healer that can help cure her. Marinette wanted to grant Tikki's request but she has been late to school too many times and didn't want to late again, so she asks Tikki to hang on until school ends for the end, Tikki agrees to wait and to hang on for that time. As Marinette walks down the school's steps while talking to Tikki, she trips and the Kwami flies out of her bag and into the clutches of Chloé Bourgeois, who falls for Tikki's "toy act" and decides to give Tikki to Prince Ali, despite Marinette asking Chloé to give the Ladybug Kwami back to her. As Marinette goes to retrieve and rescue Tikki, the titled villain attacks the hotel in order to reach Ali, and after Princess Fragrance finally catches up to Chloé, Ali, his chaperone and Cat Noir in their getaway cat, Marinette finds Tikki in it and takes her straight to the heal. Because Marinette doesn't know that the heal is the one who gave her the Ladybug Miraculous, tells Fu that Tikki is her "pet" and is happy to see that his odd treatment has cured Tikki. After they left the shop and found a place where they can talk and transform, without prying eyes, Tikki nuzzles Marinette's cheek as she is happy to be with her again, after the day they both had, before the Kwami helps Marinette to become Ladybug. Season Two Season Three Because Marinette's designs in "Reflekdoll" requires a different pair of earrings that goes along with the rest of the outfits jewellery, she reassures Tikki, who wasn't happy about the idea of her taking the Ladybug Miraculous off, that it would be for very short time. When Reflekta and her titled Sentimonster attacked and made everyone else look like mirror images of herself, however, Marinette's choice of taking her earrings for another pair prevent her from transforming into Ladybug and being hit by Reflekdoll's ray had made it hard for Tikki to find her. Which is why Tikki and Plagg had little choice but to allow their owners to swap their Miraculouses with each other, until the end of the battle where they are freely able to swap back. Marinette is happy to have Tikki back and switches the ordinarily pair of earrings back with her Miraculous earrings, as she promises Tikki that she won't take them off again. Moments Season One Princess Fragrance *Tikki is seen nuzzling Marinette in the left side corner of the episode's end card. Fanon Whenever fans ship Marinette with Tikki, they commonly have the Kwami as a human or a human-ladybug hybrid version of herself. While Tikki is viewed as a she, due to the sound of the Ladybug Kwami's voice and how Tikki acts, Kwamis are in fact genderless. As some Kwamis are featured as a male in a few non-English dubs of the episode they appear in, and are later presented as a female in the English dub of the same episode. In which has Tikkinette between a Non-binary ship, a Femslash ship and even a Friendship ship. On AO3, the ship has about 23 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Marinette/Tikki on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on the : on the Gallery Tikkinette (Copycat).png Tikkinette (Princess Fragrance) 1.png Tikkinette (Princess Fragrance) 2.png Navigation